


your eyes looked like coming home

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not a proposal), BokuAka Week 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Bokuto sneaks Akaashi into the Olympic Village and asks him an important question.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	your eyes looked like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran.

“Are you sure you won’t get in trouble for bringing me here?”

“Nah, it’s fine! Myaa-sam was here yesterday, and that Oikawa guy from Argentina keeps following Zum-Zum up, too.”

Akaashi stopped walking. “Koutarou, are you calling these people those names to their faces?”

“They like it!” Bokuto tugged Akaashi’s hand. “Don’t worry, we won’t get in trouble. You’re an athlete, right?” He poked Akaashi’s chest.

“Right.” Akaashi held up the Team Japan lanyard and badge draped around his neck. “It was nice of Kuroo-san to, uh, forge this, but I don’t think anyone’s going to believe I’m a super heavyweight wrestler.”

“Then don’t let anyone look too closely! Anyway, it doesn’t matter, ‘cause we’re here!” Bokuto stuck his keycard in the lock and checked the hall for witnesses one last time before yanking Akaashi inside. The second the door closed behind them, he shoved Akaashi up against it and kissed him messily. 

“Welcome to the Olympic Village, Keiji.”

Akaashi smiled. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

God, Bokuto had missed him. It had only been a week since they last saw each other, but it felt like forever. It reminded him of high school, how he would miss Akaashi so badly that he’d sneak out at night to see him.

Reluctantly, Bokuto backed up so Akaashi could come inside. “So, this is my room. It’s kinda tiny, but look!” He pulled back the curtains to reveal a gorgeous view of the bay.

“Pretty. It reminds me of my dorm room at university.” Akaashi spun around, taking in the two beds with blue blankets, one messy, one hospital-neat. “Does Sakusa-san make his bed like that every night? That’s intense.”

“Oh, no, he left like three days ago. He got mad at me ‘cause I used his toothbrush and went to stay with Ushiwaka, since he had an extra bed. The guy’s so picky.”

“Koutarou, I would also be mad if you used my toothbrush.”

“It was an accident!” Akaashi looked like he believed him as much as Sakusa had. “Besides, you should be happy Omi-Omi’s gone, ‘cause now I get to have you here instead.”

Akaashi took a step closer. “Speaking of which. Did you just bring me here to enjoy the view?”

Bokuto grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms. “Definitely not.”

*

Later, they cuddled in bed, Bokuto wrapped around Akaashi. Outside, the sun was setting over the bay, drenching the room in oranges and red.

“Hey,” Bokuto whispered, though there was no one there but the two of them. “Will you stay over?” He felt Akaashi tense. “You don’t have to—”

“I want to. I just don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“It’s okay. There’s no volleyball tomorrow, and I don’t have practice until ten. We can sneak you out in the morning.”

“You’re sure?”

He nodded, burying his face in Akaashi’s hair. “I really missed you.”

Bokuto didn’t know how they had managed in years past, when Akaashi was away for university, then grad school, when Bokuto got traded around between teams before settling down with the Black Jackals. They had only been in the same city for a few months before the Olympics pulled them apart again. Bokuto used to go months without seeing Akaashi, but now he could barely stand a week. “I hate sleeping without you,” he said.

Akaashi rolled over to face him. “Me too. I’ll stay, as long as you promise you won’t let me keep you up too late.”

“I promise!” Relief washed over him. There were three weeks left in the Olympics — if they played well — but at least he’d have Akaashi here tonight.

The waning light shined on Akaashi’s face, turning the line of his nose, the highlights in his hair sunset pink. Bokuto thought he looked beautiful, more beautiful than the gold medal he came here for.

When this was over, Bokuto never wanted to sleep without him again. He was tired of sneaking, of packing overnight bags, of running to catch trains. They’d been apart for too long.

“Hey, Keiji.”

“Yeah?”

“When this is over… would you maybe wanna move in together? You could move into my place, or we could find an apartment together. I just want you there with me.” 

Akaashi blinked up at him. Bokuto’s heart raced. He’d never done this before; it was always Akaashi who made the big moves, confessing to him, saying he loved him. 

“You don’t have to—”

Akaashi put a finger to his lips. “Don’t say that. Don’t say I don’t have to. I want to. I want to live with you, Koutarou.”

“Really!?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” He pulled Bokuto in for a kiss, soft and sweet this time. “I can’t wait.”

Bokuto was overwhelmed with happiness. He ducked down, hiding his head in Akaashi shoulder, trying to conceal the stupid grin on his face.

Akaashi didn’t let him, tugging him back up by the hair. “What are you thinking right now?”

“I’m thinking… I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to have met you.”

Akaashi laughed softly. “Koutarou, I’m in the Olympic Village right now because my  _ Olympian boyfriend _ snuck me in. I have always been the lucky one.”

Bokuto didn’t quite believe him. But maybe they could both be lucky. “You really wanna live with me?”

“As long as you promise not to use my toothbrush.”

“I promise to try not to use your toothbrush.”

“Koutarou!”

“You knew what you were getting into, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> kyrstin.tumblr.com!


End file.
